The Mirrored Blades
by ShadowLink999
Summary: Forged from the fang of Naga, Falchion was made as the hope for the people. For the madness of the world, a madness that will surely bring the world to ruin. But what if there was a forgotten clone for it? A lost mirror of Falchion? A blade whose purpose, from its creation, was made to bring a new age of destruction. Though a question does linger. Which blade would best the other?


**Hello everyone, Shadowlink here. This is the start of a new story (Of course) and something I actually want to do. Even though I know other Fire Emblem games are out, I still prefer Awakening. Anyway, going to use one of my favorite OCs, just as a way to insert myself into the story, other than inserting myself as Robin.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the story.**

 **But also, a message at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 0:

 _The Premonition_

At the center of a castle hall, a ravaging battle raged on. Held within a purple barrier, ensuring no escape or entrance for either side. On one side stood two people, those who were sent to eliminate one specific target.

The target in question was just across their sights.

Of these two people were. One, a blue haired man, bearing the brand of the exalt. A symbol passed down to those of the First Exalts blood. Prince Chrom. Alongside him, was his most loyal Soldier, and beloved friend. The white haired Tactician, Robin.

Both were sent to take down Validar, a sorcerer who plans to resurrect the legendary fell dragon, Grima. A being that brought much chaos to all beings. However, though they had planned to have a most difficult fight because of him.

They didn't expect it to be due, all by one person.

Their blue hair flowed with the windy environment, his black clothing was pristine, compared to both of their tattered clothes. His silver armor shone, scared, but undamaged. Showing his many fights in the past, but his skill on the battlefield. His coco brown eyes never faltering from the enemy. Validars right-hand man, Leon, the Dragon Slayer. Yet, there was more to this man than being Validars bodyguard. In fact, he had more connection to the two than others think.

All the more evident, from when they spoke.

"Leon, what are you doing?!" Robin shouted, hoping to get through to the man.

"Why would you turn your back at the people of Yelise?! I thought you were a knight for our people!" Chrom spat, rushing in with a raised Falchion.

Leon just shook his head at the thought and at the charge. Effortlessly blocking the overhead swing by Chrom with a blade of his own. Pushing the blade upwards, he pushed both Chrom and his Falchion back. Leon quickly retaliated with a strong, reeled back kick, directly at his chest.

Slamming his black boot at his chest made the prince gasp in pain and slide back to his starting position. Quickly falling onto one knee once sliding to a stop, feeling a few of his ribs practically shake from the force behind.

Despite Chrom being the one to act as of now, Robin seemed to be rather hesitant to the whole ordeal.

Instead, placing more attention on the ground. Not able to even focus on the small fight happening before them. Before very quietly muttering, "Please... we just want our friend back." Leon, however, pointed his greatsword at both of them, threateningly. Its dual red blade shone as if forged

Its dual red blade shone as if forged anew, the purple scaling on the flat of the blade glimmered in the low-light, and the white, dragon-eye like, gem, embedded into the blade's guard. Drakes Pride.

The blade Leon was wielding is as sacred, as the legendary blade Falchion itself. Forgotten in time for its eerie presence and ominous aura radiating from it. It is said to have been forged by a fallen fang of Grima, bathed in the blood of Grima, and blessed by the sacred dragon.

This blade was the mirror of Nagas blade. This blade never breaks, never loses to another, and…

Never leaves the battlefield without blood.

Both Chrom and Robin never found out how Leon managed to take grasp of the legendary blade there. Let alone somehow be able to take grasp of the heavy blade with ONLY ONE HAND.

"Robin, you need to focus," Chrom slowly got back up, still holding his chest and tried to get his breathing regulated. "If you don't, not only will we die by his hands, but the world will go by Grima!"

Leon walked forward, and towards the pair, yet rather slowly. Looking back at Validar, both men meet each other's gaze, and he gave a nod. As in to give confirmation for an act. Up until he heard the unmistaken sound.

"Thoron!"

Leon acted on his quick instincts and raised his sword to block the fired lightning bolt. The blade easily took the attack, but the shock shot through his body. His slightly numbed body couldn't react quick enough. To Chrom charging at him, once more.

Chrom shifted his feet, and pulled his arm back, for a more forceful swing. Bringing the sword for a mighty slash, he managed to land on Leon's side but was stopped to leave any major injury by the, albeit, slightly shifted blade.

Leon swung a wide swing, managing to force Chrom to leap backward and create some breathing room for the both of them. Not giving any chance to recover, Leon slashed at Chrom, who barely managed to parry the heavy blade. Quickly feeling the force behind the swing and felt his arms shake. It would not be unusual if his arm should absolutely break if he tried to block the attack head on.

However, Leon was too busy with Chrom, he had not fully realized Robin to charge in on his left. Iron sword on hand. Managing to land a surprise attack, leaving a large cut through Leon's armor and hitting his left bicep.

Moving along with the momentum of a previous swing, Leon spun and managed to slap Robin with the flat of his blade. As Robin was sliding backward, Chrom took to the air and brought his own sword down at Leon.

Leon responded by letting Falchions blade slide across the flat of his own. Reeling back his arm and slammed his fist on Chroms stomach, ignoring the burning sensation on his wounded arm. Chrom held a shocked look on his face, even spat out a trickle of saliva upon contact. His quick descent added more force to the hit and quickly fell back. Falchion out of his arm's reach.

Responding quickly to Chroms fall, Robin intervened with their own blade. Leon, unable to make the killing blow, blocked the blade.

Robin removed the blade from the clash and got in front of Chrom. Holding a defensive stance and a sharp glare. Leon lifted his sword upwards, brought his sword down onto Robin, who reacted by lifting their sword to block-

"ROBIN, DON'T!"

-For it to be sliced when the blade of Drakes Pride connected.

Leon's blade sliced through the iron blade effortlessly. Upon making contact with the ground, the wind pressure exerted by the blade launched Robin backward. Along with leaving a large laceration across their chest. A small puddle of blood slowly dripped out from there on.

"YOU BAST-AGH!" Chrom spat, before Leon interrupted by placing his boot on his chest. Chrom struggled under his foot like a mouse under a cats paw. Eventually, Chrom calmed down enough to finally talk. A sigh escaped him, "So...this is how it is now, Leon?"

He nodded, "Indeed". His voice raspy from being unused for so long. Raising Drakes Pride over his head.

Chrom smirked, "You've changed Leon, you know that."

"Like you're one to talk, Ferox was nearly destroyed during the Great Raid. You're lucky you're still breathing."

Chrom didn't talk back, or yell, instead... chuckled "Yeah, what kind of Prince overlooks that moment. That still doesn't mean that I have forgotten what it means to be one." Leon tilted his head slightly and looked at him curiously. "But what about you Leon? What happened to this Knight right here? Perhaps it is because you have forgotten what it means to be one?" Chrom spoke, striking a nerve on Leon.

Who brought his sword down on Chrom.

"NO!" Robin shouted from the ground, clutching the ripped robe and deep cut.

"Well then," Validar walked casually towards the man. "It seems we now know the victor between the two blades. Now come Leon," Placing his hand on the man's shoulder. "We have a world to make."

Yet, as Leon looked back, his eye shone, and he slashed at Validar. Validar barely managed to dodge, enough to only lose his pointed beard. "What are you doing you damn fool!?" Leon shifted his hold of his blade once more, before speaking in a rather prideful voice.

"Punishing the guilty."

Taking hold of Chrom's Falchion, Leon hurled it at Validar. Acting on instinct, Validar fired at the blade, for it to only derail from its original path. As the black mist slowly started to be cleared, it slowly protruded outward. Preparing for another strike, Validar missed the large thunderbolt that shot from across the room. Shooting the black tome from his hand, Leon to jump out, trailing the black mist behind him, and swung Drakes Pride across Validars stomach. Falling onto his knees, clutching his stomach from the sudden disembowelment. Validar fell to his side. Dropping dead.

From behind Leon, Chrom stirred up. "You know, there are better methods than a near execution." His voice slightly shaken as he was pointing out the large slash that was right beside his head.

"C-Chrom!" Robin shouted, wanting to run up to him and give him a hug, but it took every bit of strength to just stand on two legs.

"I'm okay Robin, " A sigh of pure relief escaped him. "It's over now... it's all over."

"Y-You…" A unidentifiable voice caught everyone's attention. "TRAITOR!" Everyone turned to see a purple mist, hovering above Validars body. "If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" Charging forward at Leon, he dove out of the way. And again. And again.

"What in the world is going on!?" Chrom spoke, taking Robin into a lean and carry.

"I-I don't know" Robin answered, still clutching the wound. "But I think Validar is making a last desperate move."

After a few attempts, Leon's breathing was ragged, but mist Validar stopped as well. Hovering high off the ground. "Hm, you still seem to be in a far better condition than I would have wanted you to be." Validars spoke, "Well...it's not like I don't have options." Quickly moving towards Chrom.

The evil cackle echoed in the eerily empty chamber, as Robin shoved Chrom away. Causing the snow haired tactician to be hit by Validars mist form. Falling to both knees, unable to say anything, or even scream from the burning and freezing sensation enveloping.

"Robin!" Both men shouted at the painful look on their dear friends face.

...Until it just stopped.

Both Leon and Chrom held a look filled with worry, huddling closer from the panic. Their faces soften when Robin's eyes blinked in awakening. "You're okay, thank Naga." Chrom said

Robin wanted to speak, but couldn't. Vision became misty, and sound refused to come out. Not going unnoticed by both men. Chrom ran back to his friends' side, the same amount of worry was in his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Not even blinking an eye, Leon grabbed him by his shoulders and tackled him to the side.

"LEON WHAT THE-" Stopping mid sentence when he saw Robin, a lightning bolt jabbed into where he previously stood. "ROBIN! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!"

No response, except the unsheathing of the silver sword Chrom dropped with the tackle.

"You will not lay a hand on him." Leon stood in between them both. "You may be a dear friend, but I am still a Royal Protector." Leon spoke proudly as he took Drakes Pride handle into his arms.

Robin let out a cry and slashed at Leon, who blocked the blade. Not taking notice of the hilt of the silver blade was held with only one hand.

Shocking him… literally. Because Thoron was on the other, numbing Leons whole body. He was unable to react at the sword coming towards his face.

"LEON!" Chrom watched, nearly helplessly as Leon fell backward, clutching his face. A shocked scream was let out from his vary lungs. Finding a small trail of blood to come from both his face and drip from Robin's sword.

Barely managing to breathe, Robin shot Thoron and pierced him at his heart. "T- This, is not you Robin. This is not your- your fault, promise me you will escape from this place-" Chrom fell back down.

Dead…

VVV

The forest was a calming area to be in. It was rather easy to let the lulls of the forest drive away the tension in the air. Along with the shimmering trees, the animals grazing within were just an added bonus.

Yet, the forest went even undisturbed by the gentle presence of a blue haired man on the forest floor.

"Ugh…" Groaning as he was rubbing his temples "What just happened." Taking a look around him, trying to ignore a throbbing headache, not a soul for miles away. Looking back where he laid, there was a silver breastplate with attached shoulder plating and a familiar looking blade.

"I guess... these are mine?" Taking grasp of the blades hilt, he slowly, and effortlessly, pulled it out from the floor. He didn't know how to explain it in his own words, but it just felt… right. The blade just felt natural in his hand, just as something clicked in his head. " _I ain't in Ferox anymore."_

I do not know how it happened, but in a matter of minutes, all hell broke loose. "WHY DOES LIFE HATE ME!" Leon shouted from the top of his lungs. Running from the cracking earth, and the magma both shooting into the sky, and pouring from the earth itself, whilst avoiding the falling flaming rocks.

Taking a look at his side, a few treelines away was a cliff. Not even caring for the dept, he swan dived off the edge. A majestic way to either land or go out...

If it wasn't only about a foot drop.

Sliding against the ground for a second or two, he picked himself up and shook his head. "Well...that worked." Spitting out a few clumps of dirt.

Out in the distance, he saw a blue haired swordsman and what appears to be a blonde haired cleric little ways away. Along with some rotting corpses… wielding weapons?

...Okay?

As one begun to corner the blonde cleric, Leon readied to sprint to her side. Until a noise caught his ears.

A noise in the sky.

Looking upwards, he saw a hand pop from the vortex in the sky, then an arm, then body. Their struggling sounds were quiet but echoed in his ears.

"Wow," Leon breathed, watching the full body of the short bluenette. "How are they going to get dow-" Before finding a rather small scream echo in his ears, and a boot slammed into his face, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

 **Welp, I wonder how people think of this chapter? I rather enjoy the game itself. But, as said in the beginning for something I decided to do.**

 **I tried to make Robin as gender neutral for this chapter, because not only do I want you, the readers, to decide on which gender they are. (A poll will be made, and reviews will count as well). I want the readers to choose on pairings. Any and all pairings, with a good reason (Or just because) I will try to use.**

 **However, only two rules. No child pairings (Yet), and if a character has no pairing, then I will choose it myself.**

 **See y'all next chapter.**


End file.
